Kung Fu Bull: Legends of Awesomeness
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's TV spoof of Thomas and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Matt (Cyberchase) *Edward - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Henry - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Gordon - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *James - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Percy - Max (Dragon Tales) *Toby - Melman (Madagascar) *Duck - Zazu (The Lion King) *Donald and Douglas - Barry and Bob (Home on the Range) *Oliver - Timon (The Lion King) *Diesel - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Annie and Clarabel - Maggie and Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie) *Henrietta - Eileen (Regular Show) *Bill and Ben - Phineas and Ferb *BoCo - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Daisy - Lori (The Loud House) *Mavis - Jackie (Cyberchase) *Stepney - Bug (Sesame Street) *Emily - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Bertie - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Harvey - Diego (Ice Age) *Arry and Bert - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Fergus - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Skarloey - Fievel (An American Tail) *Rheneas - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Sir Handel - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peter Sam - Junior (VeggieTales) *Rusty - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Duncan - Edward (Camp Lazlo) *Freddie - Digit (Cyberchase) *Mighty Mac - CatDog *Duke - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Smudger - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Madge - Bea (Fish Hooks) *Caroline - Lisa (The Loud House) *Arthur - Rolf (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Cranky - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Lady - Mindy (Ready Jet Go) *Diesel 10 - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Splatter and Dodge - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *Coaches - Minions (Despicable Me) *Troublesome Trucks - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Sir Topham Hatt - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Lady Hatt - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Stephen Hatt - Oliver (The AristoCats) *Bridget Hatt - Marie (The AristoCats) *Terence - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Trevor - Baba Looey *Toad - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Spencer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Murdoch - Norm (Norm of the North) *Harold - Blu (Rio) *Bulgy - Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Molly - Dr. Hutchinson (Rocko's Modern Life) *Elizabeth - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Rosie - Inez (Cyberchase) *Salty - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Butch - Donkey (Shrek) *George - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *S.C.Ruffey - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Derek - Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Bertram - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Horrid Lorries - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Thumper - Banana (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) *D261 - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Boulder - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Tiger Moth - Flit (Pocahontas) *Alicia Botti - Debbie (The Wild Thornberrys) *Mr. Pervical - Soos (Gravity Falls) *Miss Jenny - Anna (Frozen) *Jack - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Alfie - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Max and Monty - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Kelly - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Isobella - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Byron - Alex (Madagascar) *Patrick - Iago (Aladdin) *Ned - Gonzo (Muppets) *Oliver (Pack) - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Nelson - Marty (Madagascar) *Buster - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Whiff - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dowager Hatt - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Billy - Foo (Harvey Beaks) *Rocky - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Stanley - Clarence *Neville - Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Jeremy - Rafael (Rio) *Dennis - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Proteus - Scrat (Ice Age) *Bulstrode - Jocktopus (Fish Hooks) *Hector - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Hank - Tantor (Tarzan) *Old Slow Coach - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Flora - Gloria (Madagascar) *Colin - Elliot (Open Season) *Hiro - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Charlie - Ted (The Lorax) *Scruff - Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Victor - King Julien (Madagascar) *Kevin - Maurice (Madagascar) *Bash and Dash - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Ferdinand - Goofy (Disney) *Captain - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Belle - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Flynn - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Den - Riff (Rock Dog) *Dart - Skozz (Rock Dog) *Norman - Llort (A Troll In Central Park) *Paxton - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Sidney - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Stafford - Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) *Merrick - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Owen - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Gator - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Timothy - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Marion - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Reg - Olaf (Frozen) *Samson - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Glynn - Ickis (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Judy and Jerome - Oblina and Krumm (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Winston - Mushu (Mulan) *Luke - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Stephen - Cody (Surf's Up) *Millie - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Connor - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Caitlin - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Porter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Dustin - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Logan - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Ryan - Dipper (Gravity Falls) *Sam - Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Skiff - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *Mike - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rex - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bert (Arlesdale) - Winnie the Pooh *Philip - Squiddly Diddly *Ashima - Ash (Sing) *Vinnie - Virgil (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Frieda - Nazz (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Gina - Melissa (Milo Murphy's Law) *Ivan - Nature Cat *Raul - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Yong Bao - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Axel - Captain Underpants *Carlos - Kai (Zambezia) *Shane - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Etienne - Flash (Zootopia) *Rajiv - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Ace - *Nia - *Bradford - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Hannah - *Hugo - Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Carly - *Lexi - Marsha (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) *Frankie - Lupe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Merlin - Genie (Aladdin) *Hurricane - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Theo - Howie (Almost Naked Animals) *Beresford - Stefano (Madagascar 3) *Flying Scotsman - Maui (Moana) *Chinese Dragon - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Big Mickey - *Spiteful Breakvan - Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Owl - Nigel (Rio) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Dilly - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Champion - Kazar (The Wild) *Gremlin - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Tom Tipper - *Farmee Finney - *Lord Callan - *City of Truro - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sailor John - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Captain Joe - *Fergus Duncan - Bigweld (Robots) *Sir Robert Norramby - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Mr. Bubbles - Gallery Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Thomas parodies